Breaking The Rules Of Espionage
by Nile
Summary: Oz has been under attack for a short while, by a mysterious spy that throughs their general in turmoil. Chapter 5 finally uploaded!
1. The announcement

The cadet came up to a full speed run as his anxiety rose to combusting point. Damnit, where in hell was Lieutenant Une! Wasn't she a third arm to the General and physic to everything else going on in OZ?!  
He know longer cared, the latest report he received from their intelligence was in finally, filling the void of missing information that affect their current status, the young man rushed toward Krushrenada's personal rooms.   
After the long while of navigation through the base he finally slowed his paced as he attempted to calm his breathing, and then knocked.   
It took little time for it to be answered, the door opened a crevice to allow inspection of the intruder and then all the way to reveal the General.  
Immediately the cadet saluted and pushed the printed message.   
  
"Sir we have found the cause of our latest battle losses," the young man started as their leader skimmed the simple, blunt information. "A spy."  



	2. The soundtrack of 'Death'

AHHH!! OH MY GOD I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER SO BANAID (I think that's the name of the company) AND ALL THE OTHER GOINT OWNERS OF GUNDAM WING PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!  
~flings out her pockets to reveal nothing but growing tumble weeds and moths flutter out~  
OH and THE SAME GOES TO WHO EVER IT IS THAT NOW OWNS THE RIGHTS TO THE SONG "Ghost riders in the sky" since it's original compose is probably rotting now.  
We're all good folk here in fanfic author land, right guys?  
~A mob of writers step forward, many holding "I love you" signs to their favorite Gundam Character~   
"RIGHT!"  
  
Yes so please we won't harm anyone just let us drool over them in private over our keyboards and L.E.D. computer screens. J   
  
So ON WITH THE STORY...  
  
  
  
****  
  
Treize Krushrenada nimbly started at the hardwood grain of his desk. After relieving the young man of his presence it was all he could do with the results.   
A spy; and a damn bold one too. Just what OZ needed now. They were vulnerable at this period, the Alliance was on unsteady ground with his political prodding at the moment and the frequent terrorist attacks of the Gundams did nothing to improve his groups situation.   
They'd had run ins with this particular one seemly, in the past. Though the stunts would be found immediately the only reason he was called a spy and not prankster like terrorist, was his animosity. Even terrorists with a sense of humor, not unlike the pilot of Gundam 02, came under surveillance once in awhile and had records. With this devil there was nothing and though the individual did not have the mobility and power of a destructive Gundam he reeked havoc no mobile suit could.   
Yes once in a while he'd receive report of a rare attack on the Alliance by whom he could identify no other fiend than this 'friend' of his being able to pull it off but they had very little to hide.   
By this minor switching of targets sometimes it quickly became obvious the person was apart from the Alliance. But what group was it, why hadn't he heard of them yet!   
  
The crackle of crunching paper in his fist was the only sound in the room in the blackness.   
  
  
  
****  
  
A whole month went by after the report was received in relative calm, not one attack, spy nor Gundam to the General's relief. Sighing he sat back to look over the latest deaths' silently putting away each of the soldiers and citizens names into the back of his memory. Once Oz had rule, the war would be over, he'd be able to rest along with the inflicting role it had on him. His father too, though rest his soul would have his wish and maybe finally relieve his son of his own military goals, forced into him for succession.  
  
I don't want to kill anymore…  
Against his childhood teachings of grace his head hung slack against his chest, his arms similar hanging over arm rests and his body slumped down within his chair. Then suddenly queer noise began to filter into his rooms from the corridor it continued till he mildly decipher a present beat.   
Alarmed at the breach in code he raised himself, his melancholy state forgotten as the old display of elegant strength returned and he strode to his door.   
When he opened it he was met with the blasting loudness of the old earth song from the 20th century, 'Ghost Riders in The Sky'. His brows furred at the haunting vocals but then sounding to the right of him down the hallways he head a blast not unlike that of the explosives.   
The spy.   
The realization rippled through him and though his instincts pushed him to move and pursue personal survival he remained in his position in the hallways as the blasts got closer.   
Let them kill me he thought fleetingly, end the worlds' suffering and let me die as a legend.   
  
It was a few seconds before he could see the flames that leapt out of the odd personnel apartment, could hear the gun fire and a screaming voice that was belting out the lyrics to the song, but finally the cloaked figure which the whaling was coming from. He approached with the likeness of Death, black cloak, most likely fireproof, billowing around and behind him in contrast to the flames to above and to the sides of him. An antique six shooter briefly pushed aside the sound of the violin that still soared over the intercom with a shot and when he turned his masked face to Treize a foil was pulled from the folds of fabric and he charged.   
Oz's general remained transfixed by the scene till finally snapping out of it he rushed back into his suite drawing his own weapon.   
  
With a wailed yippee- yi- yea his prosuer stormed in and for a moment Treize had the ability to marvel at his costume, his brow, along with his nose and one cheek were covered in a brilliant white mass like that of which the phantom of the opera would wear. His eyes betrayed no colour what so ever only endless black, and then the rest was forgotten as he thrust the first attack.   
"Will you general, to become like the lonesome cowboy?!" The attackers voice rose in a deep baritone. "Doomed to chase the devils herd or do I not need to condemn you to your fate. Will you change your ways!"   
Treize laughed scornfully while his heart longed to give in.   
  
"I wish yes. But unfortunately my own wishes are not all that is in consideration here, so I must," and with this he parried the next thrust and sent back own that left his attacker tumbling, "regretfully, decline."  
  
The spy lay there momentarily till suddenly with widening eyes and a flurry of black he disappeared.   
To his surprise Lady Une whom had most recently arrived ran past in the direction he had gone to only return after a minute.   
  
" Sir…"   
  
  
~~~*AUTHOR NOTE TIME!!!*~~~  
Yes I realize the last chapter was a really short one but Oh! I just can't resist a cliffhanger! My apologizes I send out you people out there in computer land since this one kind was too. I've got a few more pages written but I won't post them yet, tomorrow maybe but I'm using this time to extend the time which I have to spend writing new chapters. *Even though I should be studying for finals ~sighs~ OH well, Viva la fans*   
Oh and for those that don't know "Ghost riders in the sky" is a country song.  
"BOOO!"   
~Crouches down past the key board to duck thrown tomatoes and bud light bottles TM~ Yes I know it's country, and old for that matter, but it you listen to the version that was made for Blues Brothers 2000, I think you'll find Dan Akroid with his fellow bluuuues brothers do quite a good job of singing it.  



	3. The attack of surprise

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and by writing this I am not trying to defy the fact that I don't. I enjoy Gundam Wing *Love the characters and the spy character is my own!  
  
****  
  
In the next two months many attacks were made on Krushrenada's estates and bases half of them Gundam and the others made in person by the spy. Those which usually ended in their weapons drawn and the stranger performing his disappearing act before sustaining injury until the other day. The spy had managed an upper hand stabbing the general in the chest but in counter to throw of his balance and remove the offending obstruction Krushrenada had smoothly tore his own foil into the ankle of his enemy. As he stumbled back injuring it worse Treize struggled to remain standing himself, the colors of his jacket ruined by the bloom of blood that stained the wound area.   
  
NO! He had to stay conscious. Move to him now, his mind told him, rip off that mask and hood and see his face so you may thank it and praise it, with your dying breaths, as the savior of the world!  
Still with the injury his companion had raised himself, his foil becoming his crunch and he was off before the guards whom had heard the commotion, poured in.   
Thankfully for OZ, security had been up-graded with each new attack that was made and Krushrenada was found and sent to the on base hospital where no internal bleeding nor problems where found except that it had hit a somewhat large artery and teared down.   
For the moment and three more days he would be bed ridden.   
  
They went by horribly slow, whittling away hours half spent absorb in some novel he'd already read four times or else in fitful periods of sleep. It may not have hit any large vessels by the pain! It seared through his body, extending from that tiny hole, whence it burn the most.  
It wasn't till the last day of his demanded rest period did Treize find peace with painkillers and a numbing balm but soon it too was ruined by a knock on his bedroom door.  
  
Before he could help it a small groan was elicited throughout the whole of the room.  
"Come in."   
The large cedar doors creaked in protest as a officer walked into the room. He stopped after closing the doors once more and saluted.  
"Sir."  
  
"At easy soldier." Raising himself up on his palms so his back was against the pillows the young man remained where he was.   
  
"Sir, there has been a security breach as of half an hour ago." Krushrenada's heart stopped. "The spy was successful in downloading our latest mech programs and destroyed 12 of the 15 prototypes and the blue prints."   
The officer became ever uneasy by the bed sheets that ever increasingly were crushed in his generals hands, "but there's a good side to this turn General! Ha, in his escape we were fast enough to catch him and he's now in cell block D."   
Quietly the general snickered to himself No young man you weren't fast enough. Our enemy was simply suffering from injury which you are to egotistical to report to me. That is if you noticed…  
Discontinuing any further thoughts Treize moved across the bed and removed the tangle of sheets. Uneasily he rose on slightly unused muscles but soon became steady as he stepped toward the closet.  
  
"ugh Sir?"   
  
" I want to see him." Treize pulled open his closet, removed his uniform and returned to his bed. "My absence from OZ, as of now, is over."   
  
"…ugh alllright. OH but sir, that's another thing. The spies'… a woman."   
  
  
  
****  
  
A woman. Treize Krushrenada was stunned. Though as he walked ahead of his men to the prison blocks he showed now signs of it he was amazed.   
But then that would explain the mask. Yes the mask he wondered what she would look like without it but still, that voice, schooled to be so deep!   
He continued on confident and strong no matter to the three days he had spent in bed and gun shot wound. It was now the last thing in his mind as it was still subdued by painkillers.  
  
Stopping in front of the prison entrance he pressed in the code lock and the sliding doors open for them.   
As they turned and went down the corridor of Block 6 it became immediately understood something was wrong. A figure stood hunched over another unaware of the General's and his two men's approach. As they began to run toward them the person began to become agitated and rushed what it was she was doing, further.  
As his men raised there pistols he called them back, "hold your fire! Don't shoot her."  
Over the rush of their footsteps he could only make out some of the sentences, 'heavenly kingdom… fear not the darkness… rest in peace' and then she was crossing the body beneath her with two fingers. She rose done her task, turning then to give then a view of her.   
Krushrenada's soldiers struggled to remain a hold over there urge to shoot her as they came close enough to grab her but then she had jumped into the air, pushing away the tile of the low ceiling and after grabbing a hold, had pulled herself up. Unable to hold back they sent up blind shots into the ceiling till their cartridges where empty. When they were through with the shots the body that remained on the floor was lightly examined finding it to be that of a medical officer, dead, already due to loss of blood from a gnashing wound from which medical scissors still protruded from.   
  
In a whirl of his cape Krushrenada was marching off to the technical maintenance of the prison as he yell back orders to his two attending officers whom where staring at the ceiling cursing. "Hurry and inform the technical officers, check all monitors in the ceiling and ducts, I want her found."  
  
When he reached it the whole of the officers were surprised by the visit but quickly obliged when he asked for the video surveillance on the cell which she'd been placed to be pulled up.   
It was only half an hours' worth but he sat and watched it all. From the minute she had been thrown into the cell she remained unmoving and simply stared into the camera.   
It was unnerving, she looked up through the camera as if knowing someone was there watching her and as though she was peering into their own eyes simultaneously. The video showed her hair was tightly pulled back and secured in a bun out of the way. Her face was youthful, her body was hunched but he could make out the blood soaked cloth bundled around her ankle and he had to wonder if it was a miracle that had allowed her escape on it.   
The camera switched to a different one and it showed her still staring up into the other one.   
  
"Stop the tape."   
Inquiring stares passed over the General but he didn't turn toward the others in the room. " A want this image scanned and searched through all colony records and earth records."  
  
Immediately the orders where carried out and an array of images flashed over the screen for a few minutes. Finally it stopped and a blurred younger picture of their spy stared back.   
  
Name: Unknown  
Identity/Background: Unknown spent on Earth and colonies   
Age: Unknown  
Nationality: Unknown; North American  
Sex: Unknown  
Place of Birth: Unknown  
Family: Unknown  
Height: 6 feet  
Weight: 130   
Eyes: Unknown  
Hair: Unknown  
Special Features: Slight scarred left cheek bellow eye. Scarred left brow with brake. Scarred left arm.   
Special Abilities: Unknown  
Personality: Unknown  
  
"Damn." Treize's soft muttered curse bounced through the walls of the surveillance room. Well what's to be expected? She's a spy.   
He turned back to the monitor.   
Well they knew something her status did not give, she was definitely female. She was simply to fragile in structure to be a man, though in costume, as he knew, she could sure make up for it.   
  
Suddenly in a swoosh of automatic doors his two officers entered with a salute.   
  
"Sir, we've check all ceiling and duct progressions for the past three days, as of just now and even ground reports from around the base… There's been no action what so ever."  



	4. By death we are unitied

  
  
NOTE TO ALL WANNA BE SUING CORPORATE OWNERS: I do not, will not and can not own Gundam Wing, I'm not trying to make a profit and this all for fun. Luv ya!  
*******************************************************************  
  
Author: EKKK! Sorry fans for not posting in a little while! That is if there's any of you out there…   
*A lone Treize stands up in the empty auditorium she's dictating to and gives her a glare…*  
Author: Treize! FOR THE LAST TIME YOU DON'T COUNT! *sighs*   
Well here's what..? Chapter 4? Enjoy!  
  
****  
  
After returning it was quite easy to fall back into schedule. Though she now plagued his thoughts more so, his mood was lifted with the latest reports of battles after a week. During an attack made by 3 of the Gundams 05, 01, and 03 Libra armies had managed to isolate them off from one other and caused extensive damage he hoped would up them out of commission for the bulk of a month. His plans to put further pressure on the Alliance would work in toe with this new mild allowance.   
After conferencing with his Captains and Lieutenants plans for placement of their soldiers had been made and the end of his day finally came. Just in time for that matter too, for the painkillers only last till the evening and to prevent over dosage the doctors only gave him clearance to only have a shot in the morning to make through work. For the rest of the evening he could only rely on the numbing balm and alcohol.   
But now he didn't have to really worry over it. After a week it had more dulled to a throbbing discomfort, nothing one of his best cognacs couldn't take care of in two glasses.   
Not enough to get him drunk but to simply allow it's warm texture to settle within him and round the edges.   
So was it this evening the same as he removed his uniform he downed his two glasses.   
  
"~Whistle~"  
"Um… Yes very nice I must say, but I'm not one for flattery."   
Krushrenada stopped dead past the opening that lead from his bedroom to his study the feminine voice filtered from the shadow. His hands still lingered over his pants after he'd unbuttoned them.  
  
"You move your hand to unzip those and I'll cut it off." He obliged moving his hands to his sides and she stepped forward from the shadow of the corner.   
  
"I see your not wearing your regulation robes tonight, miss-" He stopped pausing hoping to maybe get a name.   
  
"Oh please monsieur! Like an enemies going to come right out and tell their name for the world then to know in a day?! Bullshit." She stepped closer into the rooms light and confines, quickly checking over the interior for bugs, surveillance or traps.   
Treize marveled at how different she appeared in slightly trimmed cargo pants and a discreet halter top. Her hair was down in French braid to where he could only guess it landed mid back, dirty blonde. Something else not given on her records and he was sure it was her colour along with her eyes no longer concealed by contacts, that shone blue-gray swirling as though storm clouds.  
"I have no name for your concern but till your assassination my name will be 'Fraulein'."  
  
"Likewise, as you must know, Treize Krushrenada." In a slight bow of his head in acknowledgment and polite eloquence he offered his had for a handshake but it was simply swatted away with her foil.   
  
"None of that, monsieur. Now shall we get your death on the road I would like to celebrate the upcoming Christian Christmas in peace time with a clear conscious."  
She nodded her head toward his own weapon, for him to retrieve it and he did.   
  
Raising himself he saluted. "You speak French?"   
  
"Oui monsieur, as the same with German, Arabic, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, Universal and English."   
  
"I salute your effort toward the academics 'Fraulein'"  
Her answer came as a glare and she threw the first attack at his hip with little movement from her torso but the shoulder. Treize countered just as easily but with over-calculated force she simply slid off his foils' hold on her own and hit him hard in the side with the length of her own.   
A grimace colored his quite often stern, concentrated expression and he quickly caught her again.  
  
"In return for what a mess you've made of my ankle these past weeks Krushrenada. That wasn't the cleanest of regulation moves sir and as you can see your hope to cause permanent damage was overestimated. I'm fine now and all the wiser." She paused a moment after parrying giving the chance to strike and but she countered it and remained where she was.   
  
"So we are even? Two hits on me against one on you. That seems a little unfair." A split eyebrow rose in question but her face remained passive. "Seeing that since you are here to bring my death… At least tell me what organization you work for, why do they remain quite?"   
  
A dangerous glint sparked in her eyes. "No one controls me!" and with that she sent a daring slice next to ear. The generals breath never wavered, if she wanted him dead so be it but he would be have to be dragged down in honor and pride.  
  
In graceful precision he removed the offending object before she could thrust again. "Then why do you fight Fraulein?"  
  
"That is of no concern to you!"  
  
Sighed shaking his head, "Yes it is."  
  
"Ya, you war machine!" The woman yelled thrusting with uncontrolled strength and rage, "you want to purge me on don't you! Add more deaths to my list so I'm sure to go to hell! You do not care why I fight, what'll happen to me nor the same for your men!"   
Her voice was a howl now as the pain melted into view from under her mask, she threw another thrust but was unbalanced in the force exerting in it and she was smoothly overstepped. Stumbling she got up but the passion with her was quickly dying.  
"You'll never-" she shook her head, her foil light swaying. "Never feel, the pain! You've never used your imagination to try to see how the families of those whom you've killed will take it. You've never made tallies after each bombing of the dead from news reports and then spent days sending out prayers and last rights for each of them!"   
Tears were welling overly in her eyes magnify their colour, her weapon wavered showing her vulnerability. Just a simple flick of his and it would be discarded, the woman disarmed.   
However Krushrenada made no note of it his mind was swimming. ~Don't understand?!~  
Suddenly he was pivoting on his heal, turning to his desk, and he rummaged over the contents till he found it.   
  
She had already hurried into the study, back to disappear the way she came but he could still see her outline.   
His hand flung out the papers to the floor and they fluttered close to her.   
  
She stopped, her head slightly turned as she took in the lines and lines covering the pages.   
"I do not understand hum?" His voice was gruff, she'd hit a tender spot, and the glamour mask of his taught grace was waning. "Names," He pointed with his foil, "Enemy and Allied force deaths all of them for the past week. Their families names and how many children. I may be a war machine under the unmerciful eyes of others… but it is not my will."   
Once he had finished the spy was gone.   
  
A strangled cry filled the suite from it's only occupant and he meekly fell back into the covers of his bed. Shivering and huddling a few silent tears ran down his slanted cheeks. His emotional mask had been cracked for the moment and he remained their in the likeness of a scared child till his body finally granted him rest two hours later.   
  
  
****  
In the torrent rain that had commenced after her motorcycle had seized it's onward travel with an empty tank she ran. The woman, slightly younger than Krushrenada had estimated to be, was a blur in the night to the vehicles that passed he. 17 to be exact, and no where to stay but in constant motion. Though privately trained by herself, after 10 or so miles the strain on her body became too much and she simply flung herself over the highway rail and landed harshly on her back in the water of the river below the bridge.   
Though the thought of not wanting to go on was consuming she lightly waded, keeping herself a float. Suicide was wrong she knew, God took no pity on those whom did themselves.   
After the initial sting of her fall ceased the gentle lapping of the water and continual pelt of rain droplets began to calm her. Yet her heart was still in emotional chaos.  
~Damn you Krushrenada, damn you~ she thought.   
  
Single handily with little to no words he'd ripped her heart to shreds. Though not in the same sense of the heartbreak that lovers feel, something entirely different and yet the same.   
Mentally she was screaming and kicking herself for not being able to kill him, that bastard! If she'd only succeeded he'd be dead…   
Dead, a another dead body she'd have to pray for. Though she hated his role, she was remembering that he too was human and somewhere within her she could mildly sympathize with him. He was only standing up for what 'he' thought was right, while she fought for what 'she' thought was right. And what she fought for was an end to the killing, others would have to do, that she would have to do.   
She might have to kill him but then hopefully he would be the last.   
  
Able to feel her elbows against the silt of the river bed she got up from where she'd floated to the south bank. Soggy, she rose to her feet and after climbing back up to the road began her journey back to the town she'd rented a hotel room in, making sure not to be that far from the latest base Krushrenada stayed at till, his assassination.   
The tears now came without resistance and the odd person that stopped their car and offered their kindness were ignored.   
  
"Damn you Krushrenada," she whispered over the splash of water made by the passing vehicles.   
~why did you have to turn out to be human, why do I have to pity you like the rest! Why can't I kill you simple and easy with a shot to the back of the head like some old U.S president.~  
~why do you have to care?~  
  
"Damn you."  
  
Finally she reached the towns' limits and after five more minutes she had came too the bars' hotel, walked up to her room and unlocked the door with her plan of action finally set.  
~Treize Krushrenada, soon you will die~  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: wipes brow… WOW that was a long one, maybe my longest yet! Warning though the next chapters going to be a weird one with a rapid switch in moods.  
OH and a note to all you other people out their that don't know German, 'Fraulein' is German for miss, I do believe. Or at least hope… I don't know why I chose it but well I've always envisioned Treize being this whole cultured, European kinda guy even though every odd often he does have his ego stuck up his ass any who I thought I'd just add your knowledge all the more. Hope you read on.   



	5. Affection bared in whisper

dd The next day was static with excitement throughout the base, most his commanding officers spent it in preparation for the battle to come and troops were on standby. With over looking procedures, touring OZ's MS housing facilities and then returning mid afternoon to a pile of paperwork the General was swamped. It was good to have such a constant distraction from the unnerving spy who had brought him to crumble the evening prior. Slipping back into his mask of indifference was frighteningly easy.  
By the time Treize had finished overlooking, signing and registering the last of the papers his body was nearly dead weight. After removing and replacing the heavy lapel blue jacket, cravat, white shirt, knee cover boots and immaculate black pants he was dead weight and as soon as he was settled into the outrageously large bed he was gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Positioned in her hiding spot within his room she had watched him for the past three hours and when he finally let out the lights and turned in she lowered herself from the partial curtain covered window on to the floor. Though she could easily infer from his lethargic movements that he probably hadn't slept much the evening previous and the work load commissioned had to have added to his state she remained in her new position for another half hour to make sure he was well enough asleep.   
If it wasn't for the caffeine pills she'd popped before setting out to the base in that day's somewhat lightened evening and three cups of coffee, hours before along with a 2L Jolt Cola™ she'd probably be in a similar state as the general of OZ.   
Since she had returned home her brains', heart, and emotions were in a state of turmoil that left her unable to rest. However when she had finally made the decision to end everything regardless, it was nearly 6:00am. She'd have to set her plan in action that evening since after the battle in the next days to come Krushrenada would reposition himself to be in the middle of action or another base, since the one he was on would likely be taken by attack and destroyed.   
All which led to where she was now, crouching in Treize Krushrenada's room fighting off the fatigue that came with the calm of the knowledge that the pain would soon end.   
  
A stirring from the bed caused her to tense as he barely turned toward her in rest. Her calm suddenly deserted her in a rush as she caught sight of his sleep softened features. Not unlike the glimpse from beneath his mask that she had caught the evening prior.   
The forked eyebrows sagged into a believable definition so different than the way they were always raised in sardonic mimicry or media seduction while in the presence of the universe. His lips were relaxed and only the milky skin of his human chest was visible, no ranking uniform and it suddenly clouded her judgment.  
Once again she was hit hard with the fact he was human, a simple, emotionally capable human.   
  
'And handsome one at that.'  
  
The suddenness of that startling thought however hit harder than any other.   
Anger flared through her more rampad than sympathy and though it was her mind's own traitoring she blamed it on him. 'THE BASTARD!'  
It pushed her to committing the task at hand. Stepping stealthily toward the end of the bed she stepped on top, unsheathed her dagger and kneeled down to his side.   
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Near his feet, was where it started, and then the familiar weight slowly made it's way to his side.   
Treize was only vaguely aware of that he was encased in blackness, the only reason he was even aware of anything was this new presence near him.   
It seemed to settle and a warmth emitted from it. A low groan of his own registered barely in his ears as he shifted toward it. Then suddenly touch. A warm smooth but textured object was soothing what possibly could be his cheek. A slight stroking motion began till the textured object brushed against a stray ginger lock of his hair.  
  
The movement shook him to his very core. Maria. The vision of his adoring wife flashed through his mind. No one offered such a act toward him after her death. Only her in his dreams and this touch was too physical.  
  
Reality, awareness and full and immediate consciousness came to him. When his eyes flashed open they met immediate disappointment and cause for wariness. It wasn't sunny out with blue skies and his wife and 1 year old daughter, and   
before he could identify who it was he had them flipped beneath him, pinned. An offending weapon, apparently a saber was discarded on the floor. It took him a moment to register the alien, black body hugging clad figure and when he did he reached above him for the small lamp on the bed's headrest. The light flooded the room and instead of the hoped for strands of fiery red hair he met blonde.   
The spy.  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
She'd done it after settling into a position that would allow her to hit the heart directly and cleanly and now, she was kicking herself.   
  
The simply fact was she simply could not commit it without some guilt, some self-hatred while he was so far away from being that other person, the evil General Krushrenada. At that moment he was innocent, while in the rest of dreamless sleep all people were.   
Like an untouched newborn.  
A blank sheet of paper with no memories, till that time when he'd wake and they'd be restored.  
  
She had cursed herself then, suddenly with the knowledge that no matter how swift a death she could give him with her dagger it would still leave a burning imprint upon him to take him to the there after. Why! Why hadn't she smuggled her guns in when she moved.  
Then there'd only be a clean and simple shot without torture.  
  
So in a gesture to maybe minutely afterward weakly fight to level, to equal and erase the pain she'd pushed aside the warring emotions inside her and bled all the caring and tenderness she could into that small caress.   
…Only to pain now.   
  
The virtuous simplicity of his previous expression was lost to an hardened one, and only his eyes betrayed the inevitable emotions clearly readable for her. Surprise, fear, anger but only mildly. The first truly being hope, which afterwards had quickly diminished to the most prominent emotion; disappointment.   
  
In a simple movement of adjusting and tightening his wrist around her grip on the dagger her fingers became limp and he discarded it. And then after, there was only awareness. Nothing had to be said he knew why she'd come. So for a moment they only could remain in limbo as they gather their thoughts. Still keeping her effectively immobile all the while, while she could only guess that all he wore were a pair of silk boxers…   
Cursing herself for letting her mind wander dangerously close toward attraction she was the first to speak.   
  
Forcing sarcasm into her voice to effectively set her mind she questioned, "well?! Are you just remain there," and she nudged her head, the only body part she could. "As a heaping mass, burdening my breathing or will you get this show on the road and call for your ~Toy~ soldiers..? You may use the dagger too. Either way, hurry up."  
Really if he was going to act she hoped it was soon. The whole of the situation had given her a jolt sure, but the layer of protection offered by her dosage of caffeine was wearing thin and her lethargy was becoming ever more apparent. The position she was in too, also did nothing to help her situation either. By the angles and areas of pressure and holds it was best to simply relax into it and it did little to help aid her.   
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Not until after she spoke did he realize his state of undress which most likely must of led her to some discomfort. Still she remained slack and kept her gaze schooled on his eyes, impassive as possible and not unlike a stare he'd occasionally received from the infamous Gundam pilot Heero Yuy during his time spent under capture.   
Still her focus he found would wane, cloud and sometimes be closed off completely. He watched her as she was now continually blinking, struggling to keep her eyes open. She seemed quite soporific… Then as he'd guess their spar of weapons and words the evening before put as much a toll on her as on him; likely even more so in her case by the looks of it…  
  
Treize had no idea what to do, he had her effectively bound with little strain on either of them, quite well sedated, unhostile and basically at his mercy. If he called for his men she could be executed within the moment, or with a good dosage of some more caffeine and truth syrup he could find out everything about her, contacts and if she was lying about being an independent.   
Releasing his hold of her he watch her for a moment and then rose, with his mind only half made up he retrieved a silk robe from the closest. Turning back to her as he put in on and the tied the front he could see she hadn't moved and her eyes had closed. Praying she'd still be there when he returned he strode down the corridor to the large living room area.   
The guard on the night watch only realizing his presence till after Trieze stepped off of the carpet onto the hard wood. The General watched in mild hidden amusement as the soldier scrambled to turn off the TV, rise and then salute at attention with much nervousness.   
For the moment he didn't mind and only chided him lightly about it and then made his request. With a quick nod of acceptance and another solute the soldier rushed off.   
  
Returning to his bedroom he released his held breath when he found her still in the same awkward position he'd left her in. As he approached and sat down on the bed he could hear her light snore already, see the even rise of her chest, and her lips, only slightly slack. As much as it was to his organizations' advantage the guilt was so much harder to put aside. The death of hundreds of thousands didn't seem as lowly as interrogating her, a spy, terrorist and assassin, while in such an frail state with the usage of potent-  
  
A knock on his bedroom door however drew his thoughts back to the guard. Careful to rise though he knew it'd do little to rouse her he strode to the door. Mindful to keep the wondering guard ignorant he carefully opened it to retrieve the small tray holding the requested commodities and then again closed and locked the door.   
Coming back to the bed he dragged closer one of the night stands and placed the tray on top. Settling back into the warmth of the comforter and sidling closer to her; the temptation to simply let her the bed or the rooms' couch for the length of her rest and then allow her to escape on her own was there. Oh, how Treize wanted too… Looking down at her he realized how different she looked, younger, her demons at piece for the moment without nightmares and her haunted eyes closed.   
  
Still his own demons, the engraved knowledge of a battle seasoned warrior, and memories refused him to let her leave.   
  
Removing the syringe from it's container, uncapping it and removing the air from inside Treize's mind wandered. She was a criminal of war, a first hand killer like himself.   
Replacing the syringe he raised her right fore arm into view. Taking the rubber medical tie he wrapped it around the middle of her upper arm, letting the veins rise into view he reached for the syringe again.   
To get the knowledge out of her now could prevent the attack of a possibly new rising rebel terrorist group which without, could wound OZ.   
Pushing the tip of needle of the largest of the veins the truth syrup slowly entered her blood stream and nervous system where it'd take the most effect.   
If he were to let her leave she could be his down fall, spreading her information to any or all of OZ's enemies. To issue her death would silence her demons and then in Hell-  
  
"NO!" His hoarse yet whispered cry filled the entirety of the room but the guard hadn't heard it.  
As quickly as he dared he removed the half empty syringe and with heavy muscles replaced it. ~NO! Damn you; not Hell, nor any more of those lies!~   
His thoughts were chaos. Though indirect he sent them to his past, his teachings and his family, insistent to continue to have a strong presence in the military through a continual bloodline of ranking officials, soldiers.   
Again the tenor of his voice rose, but only to that of a breath… "Damn you."   
  
For the first time the weight of all his actions came to a braking point.   
  
Ripping the rubber tie from her arm he threw it at the wall and then moved away from her. She seemed placid as he watched her through tearing eyes; The effects from which he paid no note to as he let his head hang and the tears fall.   
He was sick of it. General of all Oz, Leader of armies of thousands, succeeding heir of the Khushrenada family since 17, and starting as a military cadet at 11. None of which he'd asked for but was always destined to due to a line of blood and through the orders of his father.   
Orders and beliefs he'd adopted in youth and ignorance…  
  
In his self disgust a tremor found him but it wasn't his own. Another followed to be more violent, his pain was forgotten as he lifted his head.   
She was convulsing.   
Taken back he found the spy wide awake, contorting overly and apparently having problems breathing.   
The serum! Her body must have been allegoric to a compound in it. Returning to her side in shock he let his hand touch her brow. She was burning up and perspiring!   
Contorting from the touch she focused on him suddenly and with much work tried to speak.   
  
" Liiiqqquiidddd FFFFUU- FFF- fire!" Soon after the words passed her lips a wring of pain passed through her and her back arched high, her head went back and her lips opened in a silent scream.   
Strangely terrified by the thought of her dying there with no help Trieze rose, "You need a doctor I'll send for one!" No! she mustn't die, even if she was his enemy it would be unjust.  
When he was just about to pull the door off it hinges and call for the guard her trembling voice stopped him.   
  
"Nu- Nnnno o, Ha- happpen' buu fure."   
  
Returning to the bed he was relieved but still worried since she continued to writhe and agonize over the sheets to the point it was worsening and she was beginning to become tangled in them.   
  
"So this shall pass, you will be okay?"   
Immediately in answer her head rocked from side to side and his feelings pained.  
  
"Nuuu-oohh… Thhhhenn llit-el , nnnuu-oww lu-lots."  
  
The configuration of her speech was hard to make out. Treize had to concentrate to get past the continual gasps and miss formed vowel. After a few moments of deciphering he then had to wonder over the meaning of the baby sentence.  
Coming in closer he took one hand in his one to soothe and hold onto while with the other he removed the tied holding his robe together and used it to wipe her brow.   
"Do you mean your first encounter with the substance was only a small portion and even though you experienced this it passed?"   
He could barely make out the small nod in answer through her shakes  
Treize continued to minutely soothe her with small caresses to the forehead and hand. "It doesn't matter I'm calling for the doctor."   
  
With his words her grip tightened and in one powerful convulsion she thrusted herself into his face. Surprised, he grabbed her shoulder to prevent he falling back and she held his gaze though she continued to move.   
  
"Oonnn, muuu-mma-my dethh bbed-dd Dooontt! Iii Wu-iiill nn-ohhttt beee puullledd ffuu- fu from dethththth Tuu-" abruptly she stopped hanging her head in exhaustion from using her breath to speak. When he moved to touch her chin though she shot her back up. " Tuu be ssavved bu-butth afffttter ohhlly tu be scen-anced tooo detthth."   
Treize understood every word and then when she had finished gave him the most heart wrench look of pleading.   
"Mmuu-akkke itt mu-my dethh wissh," and with that her eyes rolled back in her head truly terrifying Treize with the though she'd just died. In a panic while her body still convulsed he'd laid her back down, checked her breathing and then resting his ear over her breast checked her heart beat. Both still thankfully remaining somewhat erratic but she had simply gone unconscious.   
Though he longed to call for a team of doctors he was going to keep to her wish and instead rose and began a frantic search for anything he might be able to use to aid her condition.   
  
Moving through his room and office he stopped at the site of his antique strategist board, specifically the small bowl holding those pieces he had not placed.   
Dumping the contents on the floor he took the bowl and then raiding the liquor cabinet, removed his bottle of cognac and a brandy glass. Precariously he returned to the bedroom and settled the glass and brandy on the nightstand after removing the tray still holding the syringe as far away as possible. The woman thankfully hadn't seized in her movement but if he didn't stop her from soon she'd exhaust herself... Taking the bowl he strode into the adjoined bathroom and filled it with warm water and took it and a wash cloth back with him to also set on the stand.   
Hopefully he could keep her down and possibly brake her fever, so her body could fight off and expel the serum better and afterwards have time to heal. Oh lord he wished there would be an afterwards. He especially did not want her death to be added to his guilt.   
  
But as he thought more on it in truth as he walked to his closest, removed four of his softest ties and turned around to see her Trieze had to admit he was becoming affectionate towards her.  
  
Stepping beside the bed he tied two of the would be holds securely around the bottom and the top bed posts and then carefully positioned first her hand and tied it with some slack and then her leg and afterwards did the same with the other side. When it was it finished the majority of her writhing had seized and small minute movements would adjust the comforter he'd settled around her.   
Treize then poured some of the brandy and while he warmed it by swirling the glass in the palm of his left hand his other was kept in constant contact with the damped washcloth and her brow.   
  
For the rest of night he gave her small sips till she'd finished two glasses and then at 3:30am an hour after the convulsions had seized and he'd untied her, the fever broke. Khushrenada remained awake for another half hour even though her vitals were back to normal just to watch for any unusual occurrences and then on the opposite side of the bed fell into a much needed sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
She was a mess. But not physically though. No, since she'd woken up alone in the late afternoon of the day after that event 3 weeks ago well rested and she'd returned to sleeping regularly; well as regularly as a spy can. Her emotions however remained in a jumbled heap, even more tangled than before and now in her menstrual cycle her mood swings had become a virtual hurricane. Anger, betrayal of what could have been her only possible death wish. Attraction and thankfulness that he did care to call the doctor still mostly confusion.   
Enemies, she kept reminding herself. Enemies.   
Suddenly though the most controversial question hit her. ~Is he really?~   
She was a spy. An independent in a galaxy of millions. And he, well he was only fighting for the cause of the war that he thought best.   
"An egotistical cause he would only use to raise up OZ while leaving millions others to suffer!" She thought out loud to the quiet mid morning park of L1.   
  
After Oz's first attack on the weakened alliance she'd traveled here. One of the more safer of the colonies. It was home to many OZ officials, people she wasn't to happy to share the room with but still… All the farther colonies would be too much a hassle. Earth was becoming more and more harder to slip into with out records, something she'd taken great lengths to get erased. L2 would have been easy for her to blend into but there were too many warring rebel groups looking for power that she'd be more safe in the company of the suburbanite families of enemies.   
It had it's perks though, being behind enemy lines left her open to the wealth of knowledge that mainly was cut of from earth and the other colonies. Radio broadcasts and television news shows flowed in what knowledge they could of current battles and such to the worried relatives.   
The latest bit of knowledge being what had caused her to flee the rented room she had in an apartment complex and find a park with the bench she now resided on.  
Gundams 02 and 04 had fought backing up what forces the alliance and OZ had given them a beating with there rapid, continual supply of super weapons and manning power. It'd been considered a victory in there favor when the battle had ended the day before.   
She didn't know how the idea to confront Khushrenada again had popped into her head but it had and the reasons as to why, battled within, each intertwined with a different emotion.   
Denying herself she finally decided she was going to return and kill him either she wanted to or not. It would be for the good of the colonies yet still, her heart wrenched at the thought.   
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Yo People!! I'M BACK!!! Hehe… Sorry for the Loooonnnngg wait for this chapter but I made sure it was longer than the others. It's not that I didn't have this chapter written but I simply- well actually I don't know WHY I didn't post it! I've had it way back in the dusty catacombs of my computer memory for nearly the year!   
  
MOB: KILL THE GIRL NOW!!!!  
  
Author: *ducts the thrown objects* Look I'm really sorry for not updating faster but-  
  
MOB: boo… We don't care about you updating SOONER!! Were pissed about you actually updating. TREIZE KRUSHRENADA SUCKS!!!  
  
Chibi Treize-sama: WAAA!!! *starts bawling*  
  
A Loud audible *pop* is heard and then a Howl of anger. Nile suddenly grows in a large, red, monster like, girl with horns; looking much like a morbid red version of the incredible Hulk.   
  
MOB: EEP!  
  
Chibi Treize-sama: *in a cuttie-patuttie chibi voice* Ya Nile!  
  
Author: OKAY! THAT'S IT! NOBODY TALKS ABOUT TREIZE-SAMA LIKE THAT   
AROUNG *ME*!!  
  
MOB: '… RUN! Run away!   
  
And so the angry mob runs away leaving a very pissed off but cooling off, authoress to return to her pale pallor and innocent wide eyed old-self.   
  
Author: One can go SO far.  
  
The Now Normal Treize: Quiet right my dear. Quiet right. 


End file.
